


Same vernacular level

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/F, femme slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Sometimes the relationships that are most forbidden end up being the most impactful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).



> Despite my own queerness, I struggle sometimes with writing f/f, as such this may be a bit choppy.

Chad once tells Kelsey that she drinks too much, and falls in love too fast. Kelsey laughs it off at the time, but it sticks with her.

Girls are just so pretty and soft and she can’t help herself, that’s all.

Nancy is not the first girl she meets in some crazy scenario, certainly won’t be the last. After all Kelsey’s weakness is cute girls with hard lines and tough backstories.

Katie’s the exception to everything though, from the moment they meet.

There’s no tough backstory, she’s all soft lines dressed in camouflage. The hitch is that she isn’t part of this time, shouldn’t be anything to Kelsey really, just a bunch of incidents and moments that led to her presence in this time line. Kelsey’s grateful for this, chance meeting, if that is even what it is.

Their cultures are different, but the time span they get to share now overrules everything.  All held together in the knowledge that it will never be, cannot be forever.

The relationship is hidden, only Chad and Trip know of what’s going on. Meetings are clandestine, hurried and behind closed doors. Messages are sent covertly. Katie thinks her team suspects something when she is constantly disappearing on weekends. Especially when there are big Action Game competitions going on.

Katie becomes a balm for all of Kelsey’s actions, something that smooth’s the other more hyperactive girl out. Someone that patches up silly injuries, but is not afraid to climb the mountain as well.

Kelsey had fallen for Katie the moment she saw the dark-skinned girl lift something implausibly heavy. She distinctly remembers Chad’s laughter in her ear, her best friend saw through her like glass. He helps her stitch a hidden message in the jacket she will pass along. Its message a simple, meet me here, then. Chad helps her book a hotel room in Silver Hills, Kelsey is surprised when Katie turns up, fully expecting the girl to ignore the request.

The time is short, in the end they get less than 2 months together, it’s insane how much you can pack into 51 days.

Kelsey takes it upon herself to show Katie the as much of this century as she could, and mysteriously, it just happened to involve extreme sports. They start with Kelsey’s favourite, climbing, the lightspeed ranger takes Katie to an indoor climbing centre to ease her into the sport, and Katie picks up on it like she was made for it. Slightly hampered by her height, but bolstered by her arm strength, and before they know it they are hiking out to Kelsey’s favourite climbing spot up in the Cliffside.

They go roller blading one day, it turns into a fluffy rom com style mess, Katie can’t quite get her head around the finesse required to rollerblade, she’s to hyper to learn and stumbles over it. Some falls later she’s called away to help defeat a mutant, she returns with Trip who picks up rollerblading a lot easier.

After the shambles that was rollerblading, Katie decides what they are doing next, though Kelsey has get dragged along. Dress shopping. It reminds Kelsey off old stuffy lunches at her grandmothers, but Katie’s obsessed so she goes along with it for the sake of her girlfriend. Katie takes a gentle yellow summer dress, with a subtle sunflower motif and a pair of big yellow sunglasses to match. Kelsey choses a shorter spaghetti strap plain bright yellow dress, falling in love with it because it matches the yellow of her headphones.

The dresses are worn to a dinner, Kelsey takes them to a restaurant she knows is gay-friendly, spurred on by Katie’s assertions that give it 15 or so years and the world starts to get a bit more accepting. Hushed words, giggles and hand holding accompany a nice candlelit meal. Obviously, they can’t go back to the Clock Tower, so they head back to Kelsey’s hotel room in Silver Hills.

The dinner sets the mood, for soft kisses against the doorframe off the room, Kelsey likes the way Katie’s arms feel around her, the fact the other girl is so much taller compared to her tiny frame. Katie’s clueless when it comes to sex with another girl, so Kelsey guides her and shows her.

Katie tastes sweet, like a honey, her hips are protruding, but something to hold on too as Kelsey eats her out, lapping up the nectar on offer. Hair obviously isn’t a thing in the future, but the cushioning of the dark girl’s stomach support Kelsey’s head. Something about Katie’s smell is intoxicating, but the moans are something else, especially when the tiny girl grazes Katie’s clit. Kelsey gets messier with her style the more Katie moans, losing her finesse, slipping fingers in the wet mess in front of her until it unravels in shudders and shakes. She’s sure she has gone to heaven, or something close to it, beautiful pussy laid out in front of her, mouth slick with said pussy’s juices. The other girls laid back, eyes glazed over, chest heaving. Kelsey pulls her fingers out gently, crawls up Katie’s side and snuggles down.

A snooze or too later, Katie’s ready to return the favour. She picks up quickly the other girls tips and tricks, works out the muscled girl underneath her squirms delightfully anytime her dusky nipples are touched, but the squirms are nothing compared to the movement when Katie’s tongue meets Kelsey’s dripping apex.

 

* * *

 

If they were described as colours, Katie would be mustard, strong, bold, leaving a lingering impression. Kelsey would be an ochre, like the colour of the cliffs she climbs, burnt out but still fighting for everything. They lie in bed mulling over everything in each other’s arms. Kelsey is ready to say the ‘I love you’ but as she goes to Katie stops her with a soft kiss. The mood changes, becomes more final. Realisation slowly dawning that this will be it, this tender moment shared by two people brought together by a colour will be over, fading in the wake of centuries. They both knew the risks though. Time-Force yellow slinks out of her lover’s arms, and pads over to her discarded bag, pulling out a polaroid. The next few snaps are candid, ones to be kept secret from everyone else, but ones to help them remember.

They lie on the bed in the morning, when Kelsey wakes up, alone, on the back of each one is a few letters, that when put together form a message

_I shouldn’f have fallen in love with you, but I did. Good luck Kels’_

_Don’t stop now, Keep going_

Kelsey doesn’t let herself cry. She checks out of the hotel, drives out of Silver Hills. Back to the waterfront apartment she shares with Chad. He hugs her, but it isn’t the same.

She watches Time-Force fight Ransik on the TV, his surrender playing out in colourful pixels. This finality in the fuzzy image, that Katie is/will be gone, should sting, break Kelsey down, but it doesn’t, it just makes her keep going stronger than ever.

 

* * *

 

Katie looks up the girl she had fallen in love with upon returning to Millennium City. And oh boy had Kelsey lived a life. A happy adventurous one at that. The Time-Force team preserve the jackets gifted by the Lightspeed team, in a museum dedicated to the memory of all the Rangers that had ever served. She sneaks away every once in a while, to view them and relive the memories of the girl who once wore the number 4 yellow jacket. Katie never lets the memory hold her back. She doesn’t stop, she just keeps going.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really hard making this not sad at the end, because inveitably they would have to be seperated. And I am not a good enough writer to create an alternate timeline. So I apologise for the slightly downer ending, but I tried to make it as postive as possible


End file.
